


Addictive

by Ixora_sirmxnhx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Chansung - Freeform, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jisung Disappears, M/M, Marking, Mentions of alcohol, Mild Painplay, Minor Gun Violence, Minor Lee Felix/Lee Know | Lee Minho, NSFW, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, blowjob, human chan, mentions of drug, vampire jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixora_sirmxnhx/pseuds/Ixora_sirmxnhx
Summary: “Channie, you’re so sweeeet,” he drawls, tongue flicking over the multiple holes he had made along Chan’s shoulder and neck. He giggles after, completely intoxicated as he straddles Chan’s lap, Jisung’s hand finding its way to his own painfully erect dick. “So, so, so sweet.”“Jisung,” Chan cranes his neck to the side, showing off the bites Jisung had made today that has the vampire giggling in pride. “Jisung, please.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 104





	Addictive

Blood is something in which vampires need in order to live, something in which their life depends on, the only thing able to quench their thirst and hunger, something that gives them the energy they needed to do anything. Blood is their life source. Much like how we needed water and food to live, they need blood.

It doesn’t matter what kind of blood it is - Be it may a human’s or an animal’s, although human blood had become something that even the darkest of vampire communities shun, human blood being the very reason their kind had decreased dramatically over the years, for it induced madness within those who drank it, like an addiction in which only grows the more you taste it.

Human blood is addictive and therefore must never be touched upon, those are the words that had been passed down for generations, words that had saved and preserved their kind up to this day.

It starts out as curiosity at first, something that he wonders if he can understand how it feels like to driven to madness, if it truly is possible for a simple human’s blood to bring so much destruction to their self-control. 

He would talk about what he knows from what he’s told by his parents with his human friend, about how a human’s blood is equivalent to something of a drug and alcohol to vampires and then one of them would suggest the other to try it, getting drunk on alcohol. He did try, but it only ended up with both parties in terrible hangovers and that puts an end to their drinking parties. 

They thought of trying out drugs as well, but he was quick to turn down the idea. While vampires are capable of handling drugs in their system, humans aren’t. From what he knows, they’re fragile beings, and the last thing he wanted was for his human friend to die.

But that doesn’t satisfy his curiosity in the slightest bit, and the more they talked about it, the more he wanted to know how it feels like. How it  _ tastes _ like. Would it taste as bitter as alcohol does? Or would it taste sweet and gets him high like  _ sugar _ would? 

Never had he thought of ever actually trying it out. A human’s blood... As tempting as it sounds, it’s not within his code of conduct to actually test it, lest something happens. It’s his principle in which he had upheld for many years to the best of his abilities.

_ Had _ .

He’s not sure what or where it went wrong. Perhaps it’s the alcohol-induced thoughts that causes him to waver, or maybe he doesn’t actually have that much of a self-control as he thinks he does. 

A disappointment, that is what he is as he sinks his fangs into Chan’s fragile neck for the umpeenth time that week, the human pathetically bucking up against him in the pursuit of his own orgasm, his grip on Jisung’s waist surely to leave marks and bruises that will heal in a couple of hours. 

It feels like a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins - His body involuntarily shuddering as the taste of sweet,  _ sweet  _ blood hits his taste buds, the room looking as though it’s spinning as he hungrily swallows down Chan’s blood and his own moans. Everything feels so overwhelming, yet so _ good _ . A loud cry escapes Chan’s lips as Jisung marks him once again, pushing him over the edge as his hips finally stills. 

But Jisung isn’t done with him. In fact, he’s far,  _ far  _ from being done.

Chan gasps, his hips stuttering from oversensitivity as Jisung grinds down against him. Nails digs into skin in an attempt of stopping the vampire, but to no avail. 

  
“Sung, I can’t-” Another gasp slips past his lips, Jisung’s sharp fangs scraping along the side of his neck, threatening to bite down. “Sung,  _ please. _ ”

When Jisung lifts himself up, Chan breathes out a sigh of relief, but to his dismay, it’s short-lived. The next thing he knows, his hands are pinned above his head and the sound of fabric ripping could be heard next. Chan tries to struggle, although he knew deep down that it wouldn’t do him any good.  _ Fuck Jisung and his abnormal non-human strength. _

He winces at the tightness he feels around his wrists as Jisung ties both of his hands to the bedpost using the material he had ripped from his own shirt, Jisung’s bright silver eyes glaring at Chan in warning that if he tries to escape, there will very much be  _ consequences. _ Fear runs through his veins, or at least it  _ should _ . He  _ should _ be scared, but the fear only seem to intensify both of their lust and desire for one another; Chan from the high of adrenaline and Jisung from the slight bitter tang of Chan’s blood induced by fear.

Human blood is oh so addicting, Jisung agrees. There’s something to it in which he can’t put into words, a taste so complex yet delicate on his taste buds in which differs from that of an animal’s - A taste that he just simply can’t get tired of.

It’s a wonder that Chan has yet to die of blood loss from the amount of blood Jisung had consumed.

“Channie, you’re so  _ sweeeet _ ,” he drawls, tongue flicking over the multiple holes he had made along Chan’s shoulder and neck. He giggles after, completely intoxicated as he straddles Chan’s lap, Jisung’s hand finding its way to his own painfully erect dick. “So, so,  _ so sweet _ .”

Pants and moans are all Chan could hear by his ear, the lewd sound of Jisung’s hand stroking himself echoing within the room. For a moment there, Chan had forgotten that his hands are tied, the bed jerking just slightly when he tried to tug his arms forward in an attempt to touch Jisung, only to hiss in pain.

Jisung giggles, clearly enjoying the fact that he has so much control in their current situation. It’s not very often that Jisung takes control, the human using his blood as a way to encourage the vampire into submission, although it backfires if Jisung is allowed to consume an excessive amount of blood, Chan’s blood having the same effect as alcohol on Jisung, minus the pain and headaches caused by hangovers.

There’s not much Chan could do, frustration settling in as he watches Jisung run a hand across his chest, fingers tracing along his abs and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Pretty..” whispers Jisung, a beautiful smile carved onto his face. He shifts his position, sliding off of Chan and moving to the lower half of the bed, pressing soft kisses on the older’s skin along the way. Fingers grip onto toned thighs, keeping them apart as he presses a kiss right above his crotch. “Channie’s so pretty…”

He preens from the praise, the vampire eager to shower him in praises one after another, admiring his body in a way that has the human growing red in embarrassment. He hates how weak he feels under Jisung’s prying eyes, how easily he succumbs to the other unlike what he would like to believe. The way he tenses up from Jisung’s touch is more than enough of a proof, his eyes screwed shut as the other pry his legs apart to reveal his half-hard dick. He knows just how to rile him up, lips pressing against his inner thigh and fangs scraping along the skin. Nimble fingers wrap around his length, stroking ever so lightly in a way that is more of a torture rather than pleasure.

Hips buck, only to be pinned down onto the bed with only one hand.

“That’s not good, Channie,” chides Jisung, sharp fingers digging into Chan’s hip. “Hyung’s a good boy so hyung will listen to Sungie, right?”

There’s a dangerous glint in his eyes that Chan had seen ever so rarely — Those blood red eyes glaring down at him like a hunter eyeing its prey. He shudders, the fear and excitement going right to his dick.

“Jisung,” Chan cranes his neck to the side, showing off the bites Jisung had made today that has the vampire giggling in pride. “Jisung, please.”

“Pretty Channie..” whispers Jisung.

The next thing Chan knows, he’s throwing his head back and his breath hitches, a broken moan dragging out of his throat at the sudden warmth he feels around his length — Jisung’s mouth easily taking in and swallowing all of Chan’s dick. He wanted to buck up, to grab at Jisung’s hair and tug at it but the rattling of the metal bedpost and the burn on his wrists reminds him that he is powerless, that Jisung is the one in control. 

Chan groans in frustration, earning himself a slap on his thigh. There’s a sudden hiss of pain when he feels Jisung’s fangs are pressed dangerously close to his balls, a clear warning to the human that had him slumping against the bed in defeat.

Jisung hums in agreement, pleased of the action he had chosen to take, the vibrations going straight to Chan’s dick. The older’s moans is like music to his ears, something in which he can enjoy for hours on end, but not as much as he enjoys the taste of his blood.

His blood. Chan’s blood.  _ His _ blood.  _ His _ human. His and  _ his alone _ .

Never would Jisung ever consider giving Chan up for anyone, for he belongs to Jisung and he makes his claim of the human by leaving a bite mark on Chan’s inner thigh, drawing out a mixture of what sounds like a broken moan and yelp.  _ Sweet, so sweet —  _ Chan’s blood is so, so sweet. He laps at the holes, tongue darting out to lick up the droplets of blood that rolls down with every squeeze of his hand on Chan’s thigh. A delightful moan slips out of his lips, the taste sending down euphoric waves through his entire body that goes straight to his own dick. 

It isn’t just Jisung who’s beginning to grow dizzy, but Chan as well for a very different reason. The amount of blood he had lost today is a lot more compared to before, and he wants to warn Jisung about it, but the pain he felt every time the vampire sinks his teeth into his flesh feels  _ so _ good, dangerously so.

“Jisung-!” Chan warns as his hips buck, feeling a familiar churning right beneath his stomach as his climax nears, but the warmth and pleasure abruptly stops, drawing out a whine from the older as he desperately bucks in search of climax. The laugh that erupts from Jisung’s throat is beginning to piss him off, amplified by the frustration of not being able to cum.

“Fuck you,” he spits, and Jisung’s laugh dies down almost instantly.

“Channie,” warns Jisung, sharp nails digging into the human’s waist as he glowers down at him. “Channie, Channie, Channie, that’s not good. Not good at all.”

The tone of his voice spells out  _ trouble _ for Chan, Jisung’s displeasure displaying so very clearly in his red eyes as he grabs onto Chan’s throat, squeezing just hard enough to momentarily cut off his airflow, the bed shaking and rattling again from Chan’s struggling. Jisung’s grip onto loosens when he finally stills, half-lidded eyes staring into the vampire’s blood red pair.

“Good boy,” praises Jisung as he leans forward to leave a peck on his lips — An action in which fully contradicts what he had done prior. “Channie’s a good boy, aren’t you? Channie wanna please Sungie, right?”

There isn’t a room for Chan to answer even if he wants to with the way Jisung easily slides a finger into his mouth and silencing him, not that Jisung wants him to answer him anyways. 

“But Channie cursed at me,” Jisung cups Chan’s cheek with his free hand, thumb caressing the older affectionately. “So Channie has to be punished.”

Fingers pry open Chan’s teeth with little effort, the human knowing better than to disobey him at this point. Jisung smiles, pleased. “Right here.”

He drags himself upwards to reposition himself, so that his dick is able to poke right at Chan’s lips. The way he’s looking down on him makes Chan feel so powerless, once again ingraining the fact that Jisung’s the one in control into his body. It’s not something he is used to, considering the fact he’s in control more often than not, but to have his control robbed away in such a way isn’t unpleasant. It’s rather  _ exciting,  _ if he has to say so himself.

The salty taste of precum hits his taste buds as Jisung pushes his dick past his lips, moaning wantonly as Chan takes him in. The taste makes him gag, but he forces himself to grow accustomed to it as he knows all too well about Jisung’s lack of self control when he’s drunk  _ and _ high on blood. He tries his best to open up his throat to try and lessen triggering his gag reflex, allowing the younger to trust into his mouth vigorously. Chan does try to pleasure him, too, by pressing his tongue against the underside of Jisung’s dick, the look of pure ecstasy on Jisung’s face more than enough of a reward for him, even though he’s not exactly enjoying this.

He  _ is _ , however, getting off to pain and Jisung’s lewd moans. Every time Jisung thrusts his hips, Chan’s own hips bucks, pathetically thrusting into nothing. Jisung’s hands grab onto Chan’s hair for support, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming more erratic by the seconds, the room filled with Jisung’s pants and moans as he chases after his own orgasm that hits him like a gigantic wave. A loud moan ripped from his throat, pulling out just in time to avoid releasing into Chan’s mouth as his body jolts from how hard he cums.

It’s rather irritating how Chan couldn’t even clean himself up, Jisung’s cum making him feel absolutely  _ filthy _ in a way that makes him want to take a shower right away, and not in a good way.

“Jisung,” Chan calls with a groan. “Tissue.”

The younger blinks, dumbfounded, taking a while to process the words that had been spoken as he rides down from his high. “Ohhh,” he slurs, his adorable little giggles dissipating Chan’s annoyance and makes him forgive Jisung almost instantly.

“Hehe, Channie’s all dirty,” coos Jisung, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to wipe away his cum off of Chan’s face carelessly. “Dirty, dirty Channie. Dirty but pretty Channie.”

Jisung leans forward to catch Chan’s lips into a heated kiss, sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth to encourage the other to do the same. They engage in a tongue battle for dominance, one in which Chan easily wins over as Jisung relents with a moan.

“Mmh.. Channie tastes so baddd,” says Jisung as he breaks apart, his lips pulling into a smug grin that raises the urge for Chan to bite back, knowing full well that Jisung is the only reason that his mouth would taste  _ horrible _ , in any ways. “Whose fault do you think it is?”

Another fit of giggles escapes the vampire’s lips, a clear sign that the high caused by the blood in his system has yet to subside. He cocks his head to the side cutely, fluttering his eyelashes and mustering the best look of innocence he could do that he knows affects Chan in a highly sexual, unimaginable ways as he answers, “Sungie’s?”

Chan throws his head back in exasperation, yelping in pain when the back of his head hits the bedpost, but it doesn’t stop him from finding it extremely unfair just how easily Jisung could push his buttons, all in the right way. That, and his dick left untouched had been somewhat of a torture. Jisung, of course, knows what he’s doing, the younger purposely shifting his position so that he would be sitting right above his crotch, positioning himself just right so he could rub his ass against Chan’s painfully throbbing dick, earning himself a hiss from the older. 

“Jisung,” he breathes out, voice authoritative, airy and low, the kind of voice that has Jisung almost whining and wants to keel over in submission.  _ Almost. _

“Patience, Channie.” He tuts, trying to hide the waver in his voice by reinforcing his control by wrapping his hands around Chan’s neck, the slight pressure on the older’s throat silencing him immediately.

  
Jisung smiles, pleased as he moves to straddle Chan yet again. He whines, feeling his hole clenching and unclenching around nothing, teasing himself and the other by rubbing Chan’s head against his entrance, slipping in the tip only to pull out immediately. Chan sucks in a deep breath, the groan he lets out sounding almost guttural, almost mimicking a growl. It turns Jisung on, the vampire knowing full well that it’s only a matter of time until Chan breaks.

Despite having came just a while ago, Jisung decides that he has had enough foreplay as he sinks down onto Chan’s dick without a warning, satisfaction spreading across his chest at the half-yell-half-moan he managed to drag out of Chan as it almost made him cum, the poor human panting heavily in frustration and exhaustion while Jisung keeps himself still, refusing him of his orgasm for the nth time today.

All these frustration building up within him would surely taste  _ amazing _ , just the simple thought of it has Jisung whimpering in utter delight. Ever since he tasted human blood, he had come to discover how the human’s emotions affects the taste of their blood, how  _ exquisite _ of a taste it can be. Jisung licks his lips in anticipation. He leans down to peck Chan on the lips, giggling at the way Chan grunts, the fight in him nonexistent by this point, his head filled with only thoughts of wanting to cum.

Jisung reaches over to untie the human’s wrists, tugging off the piece of cloth with ease. Chan acts instantly, taking the chance to flip their position over and shoving Jisung down onto the bed, pinning him down by the shoulders as he glares down at the vampire. Jisung hisses from Chan’s grip, but his body tingle with excitement, a large smile carved onto his face as he stares back with the same amount of intensity. Chan grins back, and Jisung isn’t given a chance to react to that as Chan begins to pound into him. 

Jisung gasps out loud, his back arching in a way that is almost impossible, his whimpers turning into moans and moans turning into screams as Chan relentlessly thrusts into him. The way Chan pulls on his hair hurts so good, every thrust shaking the bed and the intensity of it causing his dick to scrape against the bedsheet, the pain only pushing him further and further closer to climax while Chan desperately chases after his own.

“ _ Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan _ -!” Chants Jisung, the raw pleasure and pain causing his eyes to tear up, but his whines are ignored. The increasingly frequent amount of huffing, panting and grunting of Chan dictates that he is close, and Jisung cranes his neck to the side to somehow catch a glimpse of the other behind him. Chan gets the message, and he leans down to rest his head against the crook of Jisung’s neck. He presses a kiss onto the vampire’s neck, nibbling against the skin as his climax closes in.

“I- I’m coming,” warns Chan, his pacing growing erratic as he bites onto Jisung’s neck, the familiar churning underneath his stomach making him desperate. It feels like his body is burning up, his head growing dizzer by the second as he desperately seeks for his orgasm and when it finally hits him, it feels like a thousand waves crashing down on him, the intensity of it causing his body to jolt. The relief and pleasure that overcomes him has him whimpering as his body gives in, all the energy leaving him as he slumps against Jisung’s back.

Right before he came, Jisung had bit down onto Chan’s wrist, the sweet and sour taste of blood that hits his taste buds are what pushes him over the edge. Chan had been so overwhelmed by his own orgasm that he hadn’t realized that Jisung had fed from him yet again, the dizziness he felt caused by the amount of blood he had lost today.

Erratic breathing fills up the room as the two tries to catch their breath. Jisung easily flips the human off of him, his body sore but his stomach full, feeling physically energized from all the blood he had consumed. He glances over at Chan, who seem to have passed out on the bed. Jisung smiles fondly, brushing Chan’s bangs away from his face to press a kiss onto his forehead. His eyes lands onto the bite marks he had left all over the human’s neck, shoulders, thighs and arms, admiring each and every bite that shows off his claim on the human, that Chan is his,  _ his _ and  _ his only _ . While Jisung understands that he shouldn’t be taking more from Chan, the urge to sneak another bite is creeping in.

The very thought of Chan’s blood has him drooling once again, that familiar sense of excitement bubbling in his chest as he stares down at the human. He craves for that sweet, sour, bitter tang of blood in which only a human has, one very different from animal’s blood, something that overpowers anything else he had ever tasted before.

It should be fine, shouldn’t it? Just a little bite, just as he always had…

Jisung brings one of Chan’s hands up to his lips, sharp fangs scraping alongside his veins as he prepares to sink in for the nth time today when Chan’s bedroom door suddenly swings open, two pairs of bright, glowing red eyes staring right into Jisung’s own pair. His instincts takes over, Jisung leaping onto his feet in the next second as he bares his fangs at the two intruders, uncaring of the fact that he is fully naked in front of them.

“Han Jisung, you’re coming with us.” The one with pink hair commands. Jisung isn’t given an option as the stranger dashes over to grab at his collar and slamming him down onto the floor, but before he could lock his arms, Jisung flips their position over and instead, locks his arms with a growl.  _ Vampires _ , Jisung recognizes them as one of his kind.

“Jeongin!” The other intruder pulls out a gun and fires at Jisung, but Jisung is on high alert, successfully evading the bullet, although barely, choosing to release the boy he now known as Jeongin. He watches as the brown-haired stranger runs to Jeongin, helping him onto his feet.

“Are you okay?” He asks, and Jeongin nods. “I’m fine, Seungmin-hyung, but what about him?”

Jeongin nods over to Chan, and Jisung snaps his head towards the human on the bed. They haven’t hurt him, had they? That one second of distraction is all they needed to land a hit on Jisung, a bullet hitting him right in the chest, though it missed his vitals - His heart. Jisung yells, stumbling backward as he covers his wound with his hand.

“He drank.” Seungmin comments with a glare, a deep scowl carved into his face as he keeps his gun pointed at Jisung. For a second there, Jisung couldn’t understand what he means, until he continues as he stares down at Jisung with contempt. “He’s a scab.”

“Hunters.” Jisung’s eyes widen in realization, but it only seems to heighten his vigilance. There is nothing he has to worry about Chan, as hunters would never dare harm humans and would only hunt their own, or specifically, those who had drank a human’s blood. A vampire like  _ Jisung _ .  _ He _ is their  _ target _ .

“Surrender now,” Jeongin speaks up after a few beats of silence. “Or we’ll have to force you to.”

How naive, Jisung laughs. If they think he would easily surrender himself to them, they are sorely mistaken. After all, Jisung has no plans on leaving Chan’s side, or to give up on Chan’s  _ blood _ . His,  _ oh so sweet, addictive blood. _

“He’s gone,” confirms Seungmin as he pulls the trigger, Jisung barely avoiding it in this confined space as it hit his shoulder. He hisses in pain, staggering against the wall as he glared at the two vampires in the room. He knows that if he is to stay, then he is as good as dead, so in one final effort, he flees, smashing the weight of his body against the glass panel of the windows and into the night.

“Get him!” Seungmin yells, and the two vampires runs right after him.

As soon as the two vampires had left, another person steps into the room. He approaches the unconscious human on the bed, rolling him over to inspect all the wounds and bites he had received throughout the night before dressing him and carrying him all the way into the car that is parked right outside. 

  
  


[ . . . ]

“We lost him,” reports Seungmin, a look of guilt spreading across his features as he lowers his head towards the man before him.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I got hurt.” Jeongin reasons with an equal amount of guilt, careful as to not bite his lip as he chews on it.

The man with purple hair sighs, waving his hand from one side to another to dismiss the two. “It’s fine, but he must be found. Any available hunters are to look for him until he is captured. Until then, Chan is to stay here with me and Felix.”

“Understood,” nods Seungmin in determination. He glances over to Jeongin, who keeps his head lowered, his eyes covered by his bangs and causing it to be impossible for Seungmin to see how he feels. He gives the younger vampire a reassuring pat on the shoulder, whispering for him to get going and reassuring him that ‘Minho-hyung’ isn’t mad at him as the two leave the room. 

The man in the office stands and approaches the sofa in the next room, where Chan is laid down and resting peacefully against the soft cushions, his wounds treated. A small tube could be seen poking out underneath the skin of the back of his hand that links directly to an IV bag, a necessary measure they had taken to provide him with the necessary nutrients that will help him after losing so much blood.

“Chan…” A hand brushes over his bangs and rests onto his cheek and at the same time, the sleeping man tilting his head to the side as though he’s leaning against his touch, an action that made Minho smile. “I won’t let him come near you again.”

“Hyung?” Minho glances over to the source of voice, only to find a blond-haired boy with bright red eyes staring at him with a pouty look. “Have you been here all these time?”

“Yeah,” chuckles Minho. He gestures for the other to come closer, in which he happily obliges. As soon as he reaches Minho’s side, Minho isn’t hesitant on wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and pressing a kiss on his cheek, which causes a bright smile to bloom onto the blond’s face. 

“Will he be okay?” Felix asks, his eyes staring at Chan worriedly.

“He’ll be okay.” Minho hums. “He just needs rest. He lost a lot of blood.”

“I’ll catch him,” mutters Felix, his eyes narrowing in contempt as a frown quickly replaces his smile. “I’ll catch Jisung for doing this to him.”

Minho only smiles as he presses another kiss onto Felix’s cheek, whispering to the blond that a smile suits him much better, which helps bring back the smile onto his face. He fully understands how Felix feels. After all, Jisung’s a vampire and vampires aren’t supposed to drink a human’s blood. 

After all, it’s taboo. An act in which had caused destruction throughout generations between humans and vampires. An act in which is condemned to humans and vampires alike. 

Human blood is addictive and therefore must never be touched upon, those are the words that had been passed down for generations, words that had saved and preserved their kind up to this day, words that anyone of a vampire origin are to obey.

True, blood is something in which vampires need in order to live, something in which their life depends on, the only thing able to quench their thirst and hunger, something that gives them the energy they needed to do anything. Blood is their life source. Much like how we needed water and food to live, they need blood, but artificial blood exists in this age and era, therefore a human’s blood is not a necessity, but a  _ desire _ .

Human and vampire couples are not taboo ; Although a vampire who feeds off their human lover can no longer be called a couple, for their relationship would, one way or another, turn into one of prey and livestock.

  
After all, blood is  _ addictive _ , and Minho had first hand experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter!
> 
> SFW - @minmixora  
> NSFW - @sirmxnhx


End file.
